Masochist
by Gen Laveau
Summary: Basically, it's PWP. It's the time when England had control of Hong Kong. The most I can tell is that this little servant of Britannia enjoys his punishments. Sorry for the s**t summary.


Masochist

Warning- There is no real plotline! Just torturous, male on male intercourse. Enjoy~

It was an unbearably cold night in winter. England was freezing this time of year. And no one knew it better then poor Hong Kong. When the weather turned cold, so did his master. He became incredibly demanding and a complete ass on top of that, not that Leon would ever say so. He was terrified of being beaten, especially when Arthur was even more foul-tempered then normal. Why Hong Kong didn't try to run away, go back to his family, he didn't know. It's not that he _enjoyed_ staying with England...

Hong Kong sighed, shaking his head to stop himself from thinking further. He stirred the Earl Grey tea his master had ordered him to make, his depressing thoughts making his face drop. He stayed like this until he heard the shrill cry of, "Leon! Where's my Goddamned tea?" Hong Kong scrambled to set the hot China teacup on the little platinum serving tray and hurried out of the kitchen, down the long corridor that led into Arthur Kirkland's study. The Englishman was sitting at his desk, wearing a pair of red, square-rimmed reading glasses, a hardcover black book in his hand. "Took you long enough, Leon," he said, without looking up from the book. The small table lamp that lit the room made his untidy, golden hair look illuminated.

"A thousand apologies, Master," Leon said wholeheartedly, walking over towards the desk. England finally looked up from his book, eyes trailing freely over Hong Kong's1 body. He was dressed up in a tiny maid's outfit; it was black, and had tiny black straps. The tiny, revealing skirt had a sewed on white apron and sported white ruffles at the bottom.

"You look so cute in that outfit," Britannia purred, which made Hong Kong blush pale pink. The Asian began to set the tea down on the desktop, when a large cold hand found it's way under the skirt of his outfit, squeezing one of his perky butt cheeks. Leon yelped and jumped, sending the teacup out of his hand. The cup flew through air, then fell, shattering on the hardwood floor behind him. A pool of black formed on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Hong Kong spun around and started for the door to get a towel. But Britain was up in a flash and had him by the hand.

"Where do you think you're running off to?"

"To get a towel..?" Leon was starting to get worried what England was planning. He had one of _those_ looks.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now, you need to be punished for making such a mess." Arthur literally picked Leon up in a bridal carry, and carried him into his bedroom.

Hong Kong found himself being dumped onto England's king-sized, Victorian style bed. Arthur smiled devilishly, his green eyes cold as ice. "Alright, Leon, darling, it's time for your punishment." He was holding a string of anal beads. Very large anal beads. Hong Kong's dark brown eyes were frozen in a look of sheer terror. He shook his head though he was full aware it wouldn't help with anything. "Well, take off your panties," Arthur said in a mocking voice. Leon's mouth twisted as he scowled, though his face was practically calling for England to take him. Despite his fear of being beaten, he got pleasure from the pain Arthur inflicted on him regularly.

Leon's slipped off his tiny, white thong, sliding it off his long slender legs. He discarded it on the floor, then spread his legs almost willingly, holding them up. England sneered as knelt down on the bed. Hong Kong's pink, puckered entrance was looking at him pleadingly. Arthur rolled his index finger over the hole, teasing it gently; Leon moaned quietly, his body giving a quiver. "Such a cute reaction," Arthur said huskily, pushing his finger into the Asian's body. He swirled his finger around, rubbing Hong Kong's tender inner walls. "How does it feel, Leon?"

"Aah... It feels wonderful, Master," Leon moaned, his body twitching at his touches. The pain began with an anal bead being shoved into his narrow canal. Then a second. Then a third. Hong Kong cried out, the pain striking up an immense energy in his neglected member. He felt in starting to rise. England noticed it immediately.

"Oh, look at you," he teased, shoving another bead into Leon's body.

"Ahn! Master..." Hong Kong whimpered, his erection throbbing. "It hurts..!"

"What hurts, my dear Leon? Your ass or your cock?" Hong Kong hated when England asked him questions. Because he knew he wanted an answer as blunt as the question itself. He blushed bright red, looking away and closing his big brown eyes. He decided not to bother complaining about his backside, as he usually ended up with a sore butt anyway.

"M-My..." He stuttered. "C-c-cock... It hurts..."

"I see," Arthur said, clearly amused with Hong Kong's answer. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He shoved the entire string of anal beads up Leon's ass, which made the poor Asian practically scream. His manhood gave a painful throb before England's hand found its way around his length, pumping roughly. "Does this feel good now?"

"So good..! M-Master! D-do it more!"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" His member was screaming for more attention. Arthur laughed, and began pumping faster. "Ahh! Anngh! Master..!" Hong Kong was being overwhelmed by sensation. His body twitched violently with each skillful pump of his master's hand. He bit his lip, covering his face with his arms. He loved when England tortured him like this. Pain so intense it turned into pleasure... God, he was sick. Arthur looked up at his little slave, then gently kissed the head of Leon's manhood, lapping up the salty drops of precum pooling in the tip, eliciting a gentle moan from the Asian.

"Oh Leon, you're leaking all over the place," Arthur commented, snickering teasingly, "you're so naughty."

"My apologies," Hong Kong said softly, his cheeks blaring red. He moaned as England skillfully licked his tip, sucking up every drop of the sweet liquid.

"It's quite alright. You have an adorable cock," Britain laughed, kissing it again. He looked down towards Leon's back entrance. It was leaking like crazy. "You're so wet. You like having things shoved in your arse, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"You're a kinky one. How cute," the Englishman replied. He dug a finger into Leon's entrance, making Hong Kong moan, and began pulling out the beads, agonizingly slow.

"Aah..! N-ngh! Master... no! D-don't take them out..!" The painful pleasure Leon craved was leaving him, making him whimper helplessly.

"Don't worry, slut, I'll give you something better." Arthur unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down slightly, then pulled out his throbbing member. "But before that, flip over for me."

Leon hastily flipped onto his belly, then raised his hips up off the bed, spreading his legs. He knew the drill. England smiled, scooting up to his underlings raised buttocks. He slowly slid two of his long fingers in the boy's hole, scissoring them carefully. "Aahn..."

"You're hole is nice and soft, all stretched out. Do you ever touch yourself here?" Leon blushed furiously, but nodded. He couldn't lie about his fantasies, where he was fornicated by England, but in a more romantic fashion.

"When I do it, I think of you, Master..." He confessed, his eyes half shut, looking back towards Arthur through his thick, dark lashes. The amused, teasing expression melted from England's face, and was replaced with a stern glance and a pale blush. He didn't look angry, just like he was pondering, taking in the new found information.

"I see," he said quietly. Though he tried, his blush refused to dissipate, which was starting to piss him off. He took out his frustration by shoving a third finger into Leon's entrance.

"Ah! M-Master!" Hong Kong clenched the sheets, purposely tightening his entrance. "It hurts... so good!"

"That is a contradiction, Love," Arthur said with a smirk, sliding his fingers out. He got a hold of his member, taking a bit of pre-cum and rubbing it up and down his length, making it nice and slick. "Now, I'll make you feel even better."

The Brit gently rubbed his shaft against Leon's entrance, making the boy tremble.

"I'm waiting," England said with a smile. Hong Kong shot his master a look, but there was no point in trying to argue. If he didn't take care of this little problem soon...

"..." he struggled to push out those awful, obscene words. But they were all that kept him from the greatest pleasure he could ever experience. "Please, Master... P-please fill up my slutty ass... With your big, hard cock..." he whimpered. Arthur nodded, the Asian's answer made his member give a pang of want; he slowly slipped into Leon's weeping hole, sheathing himself in the hot, juicy flesh.

"Mmh... Fuck, Leon, don't squeeze your arse like that," Arthur said as his length was completely devoured by his slaves insides. He gripped Leon's hips, pulling the boy on to him while he delved deep inside him, very slowly, indulging himself in the ecstasy. The Asian let out a loud moan of pleasure, his breathing heavy and ragged within minutes.

"Oh, God! Master, go harder! Please!" Arthur didn't argue, and began slamming into him relentlessly, with ungodly speed, thoroughly abusing his prostate. Leon cringed, trying to hold in his shrieks of this painful pleasure. So close, so close! Leon bit his lip, but felt that broiling heat building up inside him. The soreness of being pounded into so fiercely put his pleasure center into overload. God, he felt so bad being done like this...

"M-Master! I have to...!"

"Not yet," England groaned, gritting his teeth. Leon was just so damn tight. Now crying out on every pump his master gave, it was obvious the Asian boy couldn't take anymore. He came, semen spewing out in ribbons on the silk sheets, then collapsed on the bed, scarcely moving while his master continued thrusting into him in reckless, feral pumps until he finally came as well. Hong Kong moaned softly as the liquid heat began to fill up his insides. England pulled out, wiping his cock on the back of Leon's thigh before slumping onto his own side of the bed.

Arthur turned his head to the side to see his servant staring at him, eyes half-lidded, a gentle smile on his red, sweat-drenched face. "Master..." he whispered, for no apparent reason other then to just say the word. England's normal devilish, post coital grin was replaced by a tender smile. He waved his hand slightly, beckoning Leon to his side. The weak boy dragged his body across the bed and ended up laying on Arthur's sweaty chest.

"You're okay with me sleeping on you like this, Master?" The Asian yawned, snuggling up comfortably against the older man's naked body. England nodded.

"Just for tonight... My little masochist."

And thus the bitter cold was starting to melt away.


End file.
